LEGO Skulduggery Pleasant: The Video Game
LEGO Skulduggery Pleasant: The Video Game '(aka Lego SP: The Videogame 1-6) is a new LEGO videogame based on and about the Skulduggery Pleasant series from the first book to the Death Bringer. Walkthrough 'Skulduggery Pleasant: Sceptre of the Ancients 1. Magic Starts from Somewhere *Playable characters: Stephanie Edgely, Skulduggery Pleasant, Ghastly Bespoke. *Main locations: Gordon Edgely's mansion, Ghastly Bespoke's shop. *Boss: Serpine's Agent (3 hearts) 2. Tanith *Playable characters: Tanith Low, Mr Bliss *Boss: Troll (2 hearts) *Main locations: Bridge 3. Sneaking Past Beryl *Playable characters: Stephanie Edgely, Skulduggery Pleasant *Main locations: Fergus & Beryl's house 4. Horrors Underneath *Playable characters: Stephanie Edgely, Skulduggery Pleasant *Main locations: Underground Caves 5. Hassle in the Castle *Playable characters: Stephanie Edgely, Skulduggery Pleasant, Ghastly Bespoke, Tanith Low. *Main locations: Nefarian Serpine's castle 6. Battle for the Sceptre *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, Tanith Low, Ghastly Bespoke. *Boss: White Cleaver (4 hearts), Nefarian Serpine (6 hearts) *Main locations: Abandoned Warehouse, Streets, The Sanctuary 'Skulduggery Pleasant: Playing With Fire' 1. Scapegrace Escape *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant *Main locations: City Rooftops 2. The Scourge of England *Playable characters: Tanith Low, English Sorcerer *Boss: Spring Heeled Jack (5 hearts) *Main locations: London 3. Little Park of Horrors *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Valkyrie Cain (Reflection) *Main locations: the Park *Boss: Dusk (4 hearts) 4. Baron Vengeous *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, Tanith Low, China Sorrows *Main locations: China Sorrows' library 5. Roarhaven *Playable characters: Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie Cain, Vaurien Scapegrace *Main locations: Roarhaven *Boss: Torment (5 hearts) 6. The Grotesquery *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, Tanith, Mr Bliss, China Sorrows *Boss: Baron Vengeous (5 hearts), The Grotesquery (10 hearts) *Main locations: The Hospital 'Skulduggery Pleasant: The Faceless Ones' 1. The Last Teleporter *Playable characters: Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie Cain *Boss: Billy-Ray Sanguine (5 hearts) *Main locations: 2. The Diablerie *Playable characters: Tanith Low, Frightening Jones *Boss: Gruesome Krav (3 hearts), Murder Rose (3 hearts), Jaron Gallow (3 hearts) *Main locations: Building 3. Framed *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, Fletcher Renn *Main locations: The Sanctuary 4. Liffey Bridge *Playable characters: Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie Cain, Fletcher Renn, Tanith, Ghastly *Boss: Sea Hag (4 hearts) and Sanguine (3 hearts) *Main locations: Liffey Bridge 5. Return of the Gods *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, Mr Bliss, Tanith, Ghastly, White Cleaver *Main locations: Aranmore Farm *Boss: Jaron Gallow (2 hearts) Murder Rose (2 hearts) Gruesome Krav (2 hearts) 6. Batu *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, Tanith Low, Ghastly, White Cleaver, Solomon Wreath. *Boss: Batu (7 hearts) *Main locations: Aranmore Farm 'Skulduggery Pleasant: Dark Days' 1. The Murder Skull *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Tanith Low, Fletcher Renn, Ghastly Bespoke *Main locations: The Sanctuary, Valkyrie's house *Boss: Remus Crux (3 hearts) 2. Prison Escape *Playable characters: Tanith Low, Ghastly Bespoke. *Boss: Davina Marr (4 hearts) *Main locations: The Sanctuary Prison Cells 3. Into the Portal *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, Fletcher Renn, Tanith, Ghastly, China *Main locations: Faceless Ones' realm, Anamore Farm. 4. The Zombie Horde *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, Tanith Low, Ghastly, China *Boss: Vaurien Scapegrace (Zombie) (6 hearts) *Main locations: The Midnight Hotel 5. Remnant Free *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, Tanith Low, Ghastly, China Sorrows *Boss: Kenspeckle Grouse (Remnant) (five hearts) *Main locations: Serpines' castle 6. The Desolation Engine *Playable characters: Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery, Tanith, Fletcher, Ghastly, China, Caelan, Thurid Guild *Boss: Spring Heeled Jack (four hearts), Dusk (four hearts), Dreylan Scarab (six hearts) *Main locations: Croke Park Stadium 'Skulduggery Pleasant: Mortal Coil' 1. The Death Bringer *Playable Characters - Solomon Wreath, Finbar Wrong (Remnant) *Main Locations - Tattoo Shop, Darquesse Vision 2. Tesseract *Playable characters: Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie Cain, Tanith Low, Ghastly Bespoke, Fletcher Renn *Boss: Tesseract (six hearts) *Main Locations: House 3. Doctor Nye *Playable Characters - Doctor Nye, Valkyrie Cain *Boss: Doctor Nye (three hearts) *Main Locations - The Coach-a-Bowers 4.The Remnant Catcher *Playable Characters - China Sorrows, Skulduggery Pleasant *Boss - Burgundy Dalrymple (5 hearts) 5. Darquesse *Playable Characters - Skulduggery Pleasant, Tanith Low *Bosses - Tesseract (Remnant) (3 hearts), Darquesse (12 hearts) 6. The Silent Streets *Playable Characters - Skulduggery Pleasant, Valkyrie Cain *Boss - Tesseract (12 hearts) 'The Death Bringer' 1. Jittered *Playable Characters - Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, Darquesse *Bosses - The Jitter Girls (4 hearts) *Location - Bernadette Macguire's house 2. Dragonclaw *Playable Characters - Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant *Boss - Warlock (3 hearts) *Locations - Necromancer Temple, Streets 3. Melancholia Attacks *Playable Characters - Valkyrie Cain, Caelan, Valkyrie Cain (Reflection) *Boss - Melancholia St Clair *Locations - Valkyrie Cain's house 4. The Doctor is In *Playable Characters - Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, Ghastly Bespoke, Erskine Ravel *Locations - The Sanctuary 5. The Requiem Ball *Playable Characters - Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant, Darquesse, Melancholia St Clair, Vile *Bosses - Vandameer Craven (2 hearts), Melancholia St Clair (6 hearts), Lord Vile (8 hearts) *Locations - Valkyrie Cain's mansion, The Underground Tunnels, Mortal Town 6. Breaking Up *Playable Characters - Fletcher Renn, Valkyrie Cain *Boss: Caelan *Locations - Pier Characters *Stephanie Edgely - Also available in Stephanie Edgely (Black) *Valkyrie Cain - Female jumping ability, Elemental, Necromancy *Skulduggery Pleasant - Elemental, revolver pistol ,can read no-eye codes,flying, unlimited water time. *Tanith Low - Female jumping ability,sword, run on walls abilty, also available as Tanith (Black), and Tanith (Remnant) *Ghastly Bespoke - Super Strength, fights with fists and elemental. *Fletcher Renn - can use teleport spots *China Sorrows - can use charm spots, can protect herself with a forcefield, can blast red light at enemies *Mr Bliss - super strength, can knock enemies back with punches *Kenspeckle Grouse - can ward off vampires, also available as Kenspeckle (Remnant) *Billy-Ray Sanguine - can use his razor, can use teleport spots, and read no eye-codes. *Dusk - super strength, run on walls ability, also available as Dusk (Vampire) *Vaurien Scapegrace - Also available in Scapgrace (Zombie) Punches and kicks, Unlimited water time. *Thrasher - Unlimited water time. *Gordon Edgely - Also Available as Gordon (Ghost) and Gordon (Memory) *Caelan - super strength, run on walls ability *The White Cleaver - super strength, run on walls ability, can defend with scythe, Unlimited water time. *The Grotesquery - super strength, can use teleport spots, punches kill enemies instantly *Springheeled Jack - can jump high, run on walls ability and spit blue flames. *Finbar Wrong - can use vision spots, also available as Finbar (Remnant) *The Torment - can turn into a giant spider *Remus Crux - has a revolver, elemental *Solomon Wreath - Necromancy *Melancholia - Necromancy *Melancholia(Death bringer)-Necromancy,brake metal objects with fist. *Craven - Necromancy *High Priest Tenebrae - Necromancy *Thurid Guild - also available as Guild (Elder) Keys to sanctuary and Elemental. *Anton Shudder - super strength, can knock enemies back with punches, also available as Shudder (Gist) *Mr Jib - Elemental *Miss Nuncio - Fights with feet *Vampire - Run's on walls ability, Super strength *Zombie - Punches, and bites, Unlimited water time. *Cassandra Pharos - can use vision spots *Davina Marr - Elemental and gun. *Baron Vengeous - lethal stare, can break objects with his stare *Armored Vengeous- Necromancy, and stare *Frightning Jones - can break metal objects with his stare *Geoffrey Scrutinous - Fights with fists *Hieronymous Deadfall - fights with fists like sledgehammers, knocks enemies back with punches *Lightning Dave - can fire lightning blasts *Madam Mist - can shoot spider web that sticks enemies to the ground temporarily *Nefarian Serpine - can break metal objects with hand, can kill enemies instantly with red hand, can fire purple blasts of energy *Philomena Random - Fights with feet *Serpine's Agent - Elemental, invincible against fire, dies when touching water. *Tesseract - can break metal objects with fists, super strength, one punch kills *Lord Vile - Necromancy,super strength,break metal obejetcs with fist, one punch kills. *Skulduggery Pleasant(Lord Vile)Necromancy,elemental,revolver,flying,super strength,brakes metal objects with fist,one punch kills,can read no-eye codes,unlimited underwater time. *Faceless One - cannot be hit by enemies (except bosses),can break metal objects with fists, can kill enemies instantly with purple energy blasts,one punch kills,flying,can read no-eye codes, Unlimited water time,can use teleport spots,charm spots and forcefield. *Cleaver - super strength, can block attacks with scythe *Erskine Ravel - Elemental *Mevolent - Elemental *Esryn Vanguard - Elemental *Amity - Elemental *Corrival Deuce - Elemental, can break metal objects with fists, can kill enemies instantly with purple energy blasts *Melissa Edgely - No Ability *Desmond Edgely - No Ability *Carol Edgely - also available as Carol (Gown) *Crystal Edgely - also availabe as Crystal (Gown) *Fergus Edgely - No Ability *Beryl Edgely - No Ability *Batu - carries a pitchfork *Jaron Gallow - fights with fists *Murder Rose - female jumping ability, run on walls ability, fights with knives *Gruesome Krav - Super Strength *Gruesome Krav (Faceless One) - can break metal objects with fists, can kill enemies instantly with purple energy blasts, Unlimited water time. *Murder Rose (Faceless One) - can break metal objects with fists, can kill enemies instantly with purple energy blasts, Unlimited water time. *Batu (Faceless One) - can break metal objects with fists, can kill enemies instantly with purple energy blasts, Unlimited water time. *Cameron Light - can use teleport spots *Emmet Peregrine - can use teleport spots *Dreylan Scarab - can use charm spots, can use a forcefield, can blast red light at enemies *Anathem Mire (Ghost) - Unlimited water time. *Burgundy Dalrymple - fights with big sword, super strength *Clarabelle - also available as Clarabelle (Remnant) *Eachan Meritorious - can create shields to protect himself and Elemental. *Sagacious Tome - can use teleport spots *Morwenna Crow - Necromancy *Doctor Nye - can use charm spots, can use forcefields, can blast red light at enemies *Quiver - Necromancy *Sea Hag - can control water and unlimited water time. *Trope Kessel - can use teleport spots *Valkyrie (Reflection) - Elemental, female jumping ability *Darquesse - Necromancy *Detective Pennant - revolver pistol, also available as Pennant (Remnant) Differences From The Book Sceptre of the Ancients #When Valkyrie is in the mansion, she looks around and finds strange paintings. #When the man comes in, Valkyrie screams and throws many things at him (vase, fork, etc.) #Ghastly looks surprised when he sees Valkyrie with Skulduggery. #Skulduggery takes his hat off, and accidentally puts a pink frilly one back on again. #Tanith sticks her sword in the troll's neck, then lands on the edge of it, flinging the troll's head off. #Once Tanith kills the Troll, Mr Bliss is applauding while wearing 3-D Glasses and popcorn. #When Valkyrie looks confused, Skulduggery pulls out a magic scroll which has a moving picture of Gordon Edgely, then it shows the secret underground cavern and Serpine coming in and killing Gordon, then looking angry because there is no key. It then shows Gordon with the key, a brooch, and giving it to Aunt Beryl. This is most likely done because they do not talk in the game. #Skulduggery comes with Valkyrie to Beryl's house, dressed as a dog. When Beryl walks away, Skulduggery gets out of the costume and looks angry. This is done to make it co-op friendly. #In the underground caves, Valkyrie is captured by a glob and she has to feed it to make it move. #Instead of stabbing a Cleaver in the chest, Serpine takes his head off, pours in a potion, then puts the head back on, creating the White Cleaver. He then goes to Skulduggery and tortures him. #For some reason, when the Sceptre zaps people, they immediately turn to ash. But in the boss battle with Serpine, he has to be zapped five times before turning into a dark grey skeleton. As a skeleton, Serpine runs at Skulduggery, but Skulduggery pulls out a fan which turns Serpine to ashes. Playing With Fire #Valkyrie and Skulduggery have to chase Scapegrace in the city, but can't use magic in front of mortals or Cleavers will come to arrest you. #Scapegrace cries and chucks a tantrum after being captured. #Spring Heeled Jack hears a baby crying and goes after it, but runs into Tanith Low. #When Jack goes into the room, instead of a baby he finds a radio which then explodes, knocking Jack backwards. After getting up, Tanith shuts the window and locks it, smiling. #At the park, Valkyrie's reflection helps Valkyrie fight Dusk. This is done to make it co-op friendly. #When facing Dusk's Infected, Valkyrie and her reflection have to put salt in the lake, then destroy the platform Dusk is on to make him fall into the saltwater lake. #Kenspeckle Grouse is obmitted. #When they face Vengeous, Sanguine and Dusk at China's place, they must scare them away with their worst fears. For Vengeous, you must create a toy Faceless One and kill it. For Dusk, you must create a water leak and pour salt in it. For Sanguine, you must fight him and take his straight razor. #When Sanguine's razor is taken away, he starts to cry, but Dusk slaps him and they go. #Instead of wanting Valkyrie dead, the Torment wants a giant fly. However, he does show negative emotions when seeing Valkyrie and if Valkyrie hurts him he will try and kill her then smiles evilly. #Baron Vengeous seems to be the comic relief in a way, because he is always getting hurt. When he is scared off at China's place, he runs into a pole. When the Grotesquery awakens, Baron Vengeous (dressed as a nurse) flirts with it, making the Grotesquery punch Vengeous into the ceiling. #When fighting, Skulduggery shoots fire at Vengeous. He then runs around on fire until Skulduggery trips him over. Vengeous crawls to the Grotesquery, but it just takes Vengeous' fiery head off and throws it a mile away, making it resemble a shooting star, but screaming. The Faceless Ones #Billy-Ray Sanguine gets angry when Valkyrie shows him the straight razor mockingly. #Fletcher gets scared and vanishes after Valkyrie and Skulduggery fight with Sanguine. #Tanith is on the phone with Frightening Jones and they flirt when suddenly Peregrine flies apart, and Tanith sees Gruesome, Murder Rose and Jaron Gallow there. #As Tanith waves at them, Murder throws a knife through Tanith's hand. Tanith tries to shake it out and falls off the building, getting badly injured and even smashing through a building. #The Grotesquery's torso is high up, and you have to get it and climb back down again. #Scapegrace is seen running around not in a prison, and poses a small threat, such as attracting Cleavers to yourself or crashing something or trying to hurt you. #The Sea Hag is a boss and will throw lobsters and corpses at you. #After defeating the Sea Hag, she will lunge at Fletcher then grabs him and drags him in the water. #If you use Water on the Sea Hag, she will gain any lost hearts. #As soon as the Faceless Ones come and possess Krav and Rose, Jaron Gallow gets frightened and takes off his arm which has the Faceless One mark on it, then runs off screaming. #When the farmer reveals himself to be Batu, Valkyrie picks up a sword and attempts to slice Batu, but Batu jumps out the way and Valkyrie accidentally slices Sanguine, who yelps and escapes. #Batu (possessed by a Faceless One) is the boss and when defeated, the Faceless One leaps out of Batu's body, grabs Skulduggery and Skulduggery, the Faceless One and Batu gets sucked in the portal. Dark Days #When Scarab is set free from prison, he takes a long time to cross the road and Billy-Ray Sanguine accidentally runs him over with his car. Sanguine smiles sheepishly, then rebuilds Scarab who punches him. They both hop into the car and drive off. A piece of paper with the Desolation Engine falls out of the car and onto the road... #Sanguine accidentally murders Scapegrace when he bursts out of the ground where Scapegrace is standing, killing him. Scarab laughs and turns Scapegrace into a Zombie. Mortal Coil The Death Bringer Category:LEGO video games Category:LEGO